


hold me hard and mellow

by bloodsparks (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Memories, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: Rainy days are special to Sam's heart, and some of his other body parts, too.





	hold me hard and mellow

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy,,  
> title from zayn's 'pillowtalk'

Sam wakes in the motel room to find himself alone with the sound of thunder and heavy rain outside. He groans softly, rubbing his face and briefly wondering about Dean’s whereabouts only to remember that his brother followed two girls home from the bar they’d visited the night before.

It was a pleasant surprise to know it was only eight in the morning and Sam had at least until noon all to himself. Stretching his limbs out and feeling the blood rush through his limbs, Sam feels a sense of déjà vu.

Rainy mornings were the best when he was in college. He’d wake up to the sound of patters on the window, the fresh smell of rain and mist in the air, and Jess’ hands on his body. 

“Mornin’, handsome,” she’d purr, leaving lazy kisses along his neck. If he were to stir and acknowledge her touches, she’d kiss him full on the mouth. 

That was one thing Sam really missed: Jess’ kisses. Her lips were always warm and she wasn’t shy in any way or opposed to playing dirty with her tongue massaging his and her teeth nibbling on his lower lip, making him pant and gasp for more. 

While she trailed her kisses to his jaw and the side of his neck, her hands would skim down his chest. Jess was almost always right to the point, and her personality was no different in the bedroom. There was never any need for Sam to ask her to go at a faster pace; she got there all on her own. 

Immersing himself in the memory of Jess’ hands on his abdomen leading down his stomach, Sam slides his own hand down the front of his shirt. 

By the time Jess’ hands got to his boxers, Sam would flip them over and have his way with her. He wouldn’t waste time teasing, something that amused Jess greatly. Her hands would tangle in his hair and she’d pull his face down to her cunt which was always wet and slick for him.

Sam swallows a shaky moan, hastily pulling his sweatpants down to free his cock. Though his mind is taking its time to wake up, his cock is already heavy and leaking, precome dribbling onto his stomach. He traces soft lines onto the front of his length, touching himself but not in a way that’s remotely satisfying. 

He remembers eating Jess out for what seemed like hours at the time, until her soft whimpers turned to hoarse screams as she bit down on her arm and tried miserably to keep it down. Her thighs would shake around his head, and he’d have to hold her hips down. 

Then, before he had the chance to tip her over the fast-approaching edge, Jess would pull him up by his hair and kiss him, hard. She’d shiver at the saturated taste of herself on his tongue, mouthing, “Fuck me, Sam, and do it _hard_.”

The thought of her squirming beneath him makes him impatient, and he gives up teasing himself. Instead of his earlier plan to go slow, Sam pulls his shirt off, then takes his cock in his fist and gives it a firm pump, groaning loudly the way he would as he pushed himself slowly into her.

“Fuck,” Sam hisses, “So fuckin’ tight for me, Jess.”

Sam times the pace of his strokes to the prolonged thrusts he imagines himself fucking into her. The bed jostles beneath his movements. He smirks as he realises that though the springs creak, it was nothing compared to the racket he made with Jess.

She’d come around his cock, squeezing around him and raking her nails down his back as she cried out, sometimes saying things so dirty it made Sam stutter in his movements. 

_Come inside me, Sam, wanna feel your cum in me_ all day _today._

Moaning to the echoes of her voice in his head, Sam arches his back up off the mattress like he would when Jess rode him. 

_You like this?_ She’d hum, cupping her breasts and swerving her hips on him in a way that didn’t seem like they’d been asleep half an hour ago. _You like watching my tits bounce like this?_

Sam was always too fucked out to answer, panting and nodding desperately as she talked him to the edge and over. 

He’s in pretty much the same position at present, shuddering with his toes curling as he gasps for breath and tries to hold off from coming for just another second- because that makes it all the better when it happens inevitably. 

Going back to his favourite memory does the trick. 

Jess was on her back, legs wrapped tight around Sam’s waist as he pushed into her. 

They’d already gone one round; gotten the animalistic, impatient part over. She’d ridden him and clawed at his chest, the welcome weight of her body pressing down against his. Halfway through, Sam sat up and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her impossibly close and angling his thrusts at a new angle. 

It must’ve worked, because Jess went from murmuring swears under her breath to whimpering into his neck and going limp in his arms. She guided his hand to the bottom of her stomach, pressing his palm flat against her skin. 

“You feel that?” She whispered, nibbling at his neck, “Can you feel how big you are inside me? Filling me up so - _fuck_ \- so fucking _good_ , Sam?” 

Sam had come right there and then, moaning wantonly as he felt himself fucking into her and making her tummy bulge with the width of his cock. 

He thinks of it now, the way her hand covered his and the smirk on her lips as she watched him come undone. The image in his head pushes him over, and he grasps at the sheets beneath him as he relaxes his fist and feels the hot, sticky white ropes land on his stomach and chest. 

It takes the breath out of him, and a few moments pass before it feels like he comes back into himself from where he was in the shell of his memory. Upon cleaning himself with a handful of tissues from the nightstand, a small smile lies on his lips as he remembers a sight of Jess leaning over him and licking the come from his abdomen. 

By the time he showers and gets his laptop out for whatever case they’ve decided to take on, the familiar rumble of the Impala sounds outside, and Dean’s unlocking the door. 

“So fuckin’ wet outside,” Dean grumbles, shutting the door.

Sam smiles to himself.


End file.
